


В бой идут одни "старики"

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Вам не понравились итоги первого фильма перезагрузки? Всё поправимо! Старый конь борозды не испортит, старый друг лучше новых двух, а ежели старых друзей двое, то борозде можно только позавидовать.





	В бой идут одни "старики"

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик был написан ко дню рождения Леонарда Нимоя, тогда ещё - глубокий вздох - живого и относительно здравствующего.
> 
> Потрясающая иллюстрация, одна из самых моих любимых, нежная, добрая, изумительная - нарисована замечательной **оку**

\- Смотрел новости? Тебя назвали самым популярным человеком столетия.

\- Действительно.

\- Тебе не кажется, что это должен быть я?

\- Это было бы вдвое логичнее. 

\- Серьёзно, Спок?! Ты правда так думаешь?

\- Да, ведь я человек только наполовину.

\- Ты невозможен!

\- Из того, что я существую, следует обратное. 

\- Ладно, возможен. Зато меня не обвиняли в гибели целой планеты.

\- Джим, совершенно очевидно, что ты виноват не меньше.

\- Вот как?!

\- Разве не ты предпринял успешную попытку опоить меня какао, после чего запер в гостиничном номере, побуждая к занятиям интимного характера в течение последующих четырнадцати целых и двух десятых суток, делая короткие перерывы лишь для возобновления запасов шоколада и эля?

\- Спок! Я до этой самой минуты, пока ты в пыль не растоптал мою хрустальную веру, наивно полагал, что вулканцы не врут! А ведь мы – вспомни, Спок! - прерывались на сон, завтраки, обеды, ужины, душ, посещение уборной и даже как-то вечером, пока ты дрых, приходил Боунс перекинуться в картишки!

\- Во-первых, это была не ложь, а гипербола. А, во-вторых, если бы не спровоцированная тобой двухнедельная интоксикация какао-продуктами, я бы успел предотвратить возникновение сверхновой.

\- Не дуйся, у такого костлявого существа, как ты, это выходит неубедительно. И сам подумай, как я могу быть виновен в том, что ты обзавёлся дурной привычкой всюду опаздывать? Еще нелепее обвинять в этом несчастные какао-бобы! Спок! Надо что-то делать с опозданиями - купить будильник что ли, вести ежедневник. С ними твоя жизнь преобразится, поверь! Не опоздай ты в своё время на Веридиан, тебе бы не пришлось, обливая моё бездыханное тельце крокодиловыми слезами, пихать его в холодильник и мотаться по будущему, ища умников, которые бы это самое тельце оживили.

\- Я полагаю, «тельце» не самый подходящий термин. К тому же, насколько мне известно, крокодилы не плачут.

\- Ерунда! Я слышал то же самое о вулканцах, и что?

\- Хм.

\- Так, на чём я остановился? Обливая слезами...

\- Ты не можешь утверждать это со стопроцентной очевидностью, Джим. Ты был мёртв.

\- Хочешь сказать, что даже не всплакнул?!

\- ...

\- Так вот: обливая слезами...

\- Джим.

\- Что?

\- Ты не мог бы продолжить развивать свою мысль дальше, опустив этот эпизод?

\- Мог бы. Но мне так приятно думать, что ты способен из-за меня проливать слёзы.

\- Я способен из-за тебя и ради тебя на что угодно, для себя же прошу только одного: закончим наконец о слезах.

\- Ээ. Договорились.

\- Ты, кажется, развивал какую-то мысль.

\- А. Да. Я хотел сказать, что не моя вина, что после починки моё тельце стало больше нуждаться в сексе.

\- Снова «тельце»?

\- Спок, ты просил только об одном, и о «тельце» там не было ни слова!

\- Хм.

\- К тому же, какая разница, кто виноват? Ведь мы всё чудесно исправили!

\- Хм.

\- Не, ну почему сразу «хм»? Всего-то какой-то несчастный лишний полёт в прошлое - и пока, сверхновая! Ромулус как новенький, а твоя любимая параллельная вселенная цела и невинна, как кардассианская девственница!

\- Хм.

\- Согласен. Кардассианские девственницы - те ещё штучки... Ладно-ладно, я пошутил! Не смотри на меня так. Вулканцы не ревнуют. Не ревнуют, я сказал!

\- Джим.

\- Спок. Тебе же нравится, когда я тебя дразню.

\- ...

\- А так – нравится?

\- Джим...

\- А так?

\- Ммм... Пожалуйста, Джим...

\- Ну хорошо. После - так после. И я понял, все эти «хм» были неспроста. Говори, что тебя волнует.

\- Вулканцы не волнуются.

\- О да, я знаю. Они не волнуются, когда голыми руками разбрасывают могильный холм, когда добровольно отдают себя в рабство в обмен на сомнительное обещание медицинской помощи усопшему другу...

\- Джим!

\- Прости. Прости. Прости, Спок! Я просто не могу поверить, что всё это ты сделал ради меня. Я этого не стою.

\- Стоишь.

\- Иди сюда!

\- Джим. Если ты не против, давай сперва закончим разговор.

\- Но потом сразу!

\- Да.

\- Так что тебя волнует?

\- Джим.

\- Больше не буду. Итак?

\- Наши копии из параллельной вселенной.

\- Ты в курсе, что я ревную тебя к этому молокососу?

\- Нет.

\- Имей это в виду. А что с ними не так?

\- После слушаний по «Кобаяши-Мару» они расстались врагами. Джима исключили из Академии, он подался в торговый флот, где дослужил до пенсии; вернувшись на Землю, женился на Антонии Пинелло...

\- Вот придурок.

\- Женился на Антонии Пинелло и умер от цирроза печени через четыре с половиной года. Спок остался преподавать в Академии, сочетался браком с Ниотой Ухурой, развёлся, вернулся на Вулкан, прошёл Колинар и продолжал жить в пустыне отшельником, пока в сорок лет не погиб от укуса бешеной ле-матьи.

\- Чёрт-те что!!! Ты прав, это ни в какие ворота не лезет! Но не волнуйся, - на последнем слове супруга старый вулканец слегка дёрнулся. – Я всё исправлю!

 

* * *

 

Солнце светило вовсю, обдавая золотым сиянием розовую пену сакуры и тяжёлые, яркие цветы камелии, чьи белые, розовые и карминно-красные кусты обрамляли дорожки кампуса. Джим был мрачен, как был бы мрачен змей, которого возгорание в Эдемском Саду лишило бы шанса провернуть афёру с яблоком. Сервер Академии, хранивший файлы Кобаяши-Мару, сгорел ко всем чертям, лишив Джима возможности испробовать свою гениальную программу и первым в истории учебного заведения покорить тест-недотрогу. 

На пути Джима, на жарком, залитом солнцем каменном пятачке, прислонившись к гранитной тумбе со свежепосаженными фиалками, понурив голову, стоял высокий бледнокожий парень с глубокими и чёрными, как адские котлы, глазами. Истоки его печали были почти теми же, что и у Джима, отличаясь только деталями: любовно выращённое им древо познания Добра и Зла (то бишь драгоценная Кобаяши-Мару) трагически и безвозвратно приказало долго жить. 

Блестящая антрацитовая шевелюра открывала вулканские уши, острые, как стрела Купидона, и столь же неотвратимо разящие. 

В конце концов бог с ним, с Кобаяши-Мару, подумал Джим, скрещиваясь взглядом с незнакомцем. Что значит какой-то тест, когда впереди настоящие испытания, весь космос и целая жизнь? 

 

* * *

 

\- ...Да, да, Ухура. Конечно, я помню про Ухуру! Спок, неужели ты думаешь, капитан Кирк способен забыть про Ухуру?..

 

* * *

 

После часа объятий, виляния хвостом, сюсюканья, радостного лая, кормления с рук свежайшими деликатесами, чесания за ушком, трепания по лохматому пузу, вылизываний и валяния на ковре, усталый, но счастливый как никогда прежде адмирал Арчер тяжело опустился за письменный стол и, не сводя улыбающихся глаз с обожаемого пса, от руки написал приказ о возвращении Монтгомери Скотта на Землю. Затем размашисто черканул роспись и поставил дату.

А спустя неделю обладательница шёлковых чёрных волос и карих чарующих глаз, темнокожая, длинноногая и стройная, как лоза, Ниота Ухура, заметив из окна общежития бодро шагающего от академских врат ладного горца, подумала, что всегда, всегда-всегда, вот буквально с самого детства, фанатела от парней в юбках.

 

**Конец**


End file.
